About Last Night
by lolabloodlust
Summary: Naruto tells what happened when Sasuke founds out about him and Sai. Narusasu.


**About Last Night.**

Before I tell you my story you need to know all the facts and the people involved. And how drunk I was last night. Please don't forget that.

Why was I so drunk, you ask? Well that's easy - because I wanted to be.

I tend to do stupid things when I fight with Sasuke. Like drinking. Or fucking Sai.

Not that I regret fucking him. He's a fucking good fuck. But I do regret writing those rules… If I hadn't written them, I wouldn't be drunk right now.

I'm not making any sense am I? Why don't I start from the beginning?

You see, I have this friend, Sasuke and he's my most important person. I've known him since we were 6 and we always had that kind of relationship were we insulted each other, fought all the time and basically couldn't stand each other but couldn't live without each other either.

He's always been there for me in his own bastardly way and I've always been there for him. That's why whenever I have a fight with him, and not just any fight - cause we fight all the time - but a real one, the ones when I know he really means what he's saying… I get really upset.

I dunno what is it with him, but I believe everything that comes out of his mouth, so when he says I'm useless and his dark eyes are looking right into mine, I believe him and I feel, well, _useless._ And I don't want to feel that way, so I do something stupid to take my mind off his words. I just can't keep replaying the horrible things he said in my head.

And even though I know things will be better tomorrow, because he'll either come by and pretend nothing happened or I'll go to his house and apologize and he'll 'nh' at me. For those nights, those torturous nights were I feel so alone and wrong, I want to forget.

It was one of those nights that I run into Sai, and… to make things short… we had sex in his car. After that first time it became like a routine. Me and Sasuke would fight and I would go to Sai's place so I could forget.

Sai and me, we became "fuck buddies" Which was awesome, Sai is fucking hot and he let me do… _stuff_ and he does these things… Anyway, it was great because we both knew there were no feelings involved and it was just about the sex and getting release. So everything was great.

But then I got the stupid idea of writing "the rules"

You see, Sai had the habit of asking me if I liked "it". And I absolutely hate that. He would ask and ask and I would just glare at him, silently asking him to shut up. But he would keep asking so I would say something like, "No, I'm moaning because I hate this asshole."

Or sometimes he would ask, "Why won't to answer me?" and I would reply, "My mouth is busy, you idiot now shut the fuck up!"

So, one time I was in the middle of removing my underwear when he called me something, can't recall what... but it was something like "baby" or "slut" or some shit like that.

I fucking hate name calling.

I don't mind if he tells me he's enjoying it, I don't mind if he tells me he likes something about me, I don't mind if he talks as long as it's not calling names.

I hate the names. I hate them just as much as I hate the questions…

_"Do you like that? You like licking my cock, don't you?"_

For god's sake! I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it, you shitface!

Uhm… Sorry about that.

It's okay if you like it though, I don't think any less of people who enjoy it but it's just not my thing-

Anyhow…

Sai called me something so I stopped puling down my boxers and started getting dressed again and he asked,

"_Now_ what?"

And I said, "Remember the rules?"

He looked at me confused, because honestly we didn't really have rules... I mean we did... but before that night we had never talked about them, they were just implied. So I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing, all the while Sai was sitting naked on his bed looking at me as if I had gone completely insane.

The rules were:

1- Never talk about the fight club. (ahah I'm so funny)

2- Never kiss in public.

3- Never talk about us to anyone.

4- I mean it, never.

5- No name calling or I'll bite your dick off.

6- No asking stupid questions.

7- No touching with out permission.

8- Never let me fuck you with out a condom.

9- Say my name.

10- …Bitch, lol I'm kidding. No name calling seriously.

Number 9 is my favourite.

It was most important that no-one found out about us, especially Sasuke and Sakura. They wouldn't understand… especially Sakura who thought she was dating Sai. (Don't ask me why, I have no idea.)

After that it was all fun and games until yesterday when Sasuke found "the rules" in Sai's wallet.

What a fucking idiot, how could he just leave them out there, you ask?

Well, they were funny and a good memory for us because we fucked like horny bunnies that night and he called my name many times so I made him feel very good… Plus, the rules where never a problem because in the rare case that someone found them he would just say they were a joke.

But stupid Sasuke, being my best friend and all, recognized my handwriting and immediately realized what was going on. I think he already suspected something, but I'm not sure and I have no idea what he was doing with Sai's wallet, either.

As expected, we had a huge fight, Sasuke was really mad. He yelled a lot. Said just about every insult know to human kind and in more than one language. Then he said something about Sai talking advantage of me and Sai, trying to defend himself, said that I was just a good fuck and that he didn't have feelings for me. Which was really stupid thing to say because it made Sasuke angrier.

I butted in and tried to defend Sai when I saw the murderous intent on Sasuke's eyes, but that hadn't been a good idea either, because his rage turned on me. He called me things - many, nasty things. And he looked so… _disappointed_. Normally he would have punched me, but he was so disgusted by me that he didn't even wanted to touch me, he _said_ so.

I never felt so bad in my life.

You can imagine what I did that night. Last night.

Yeah, I went out and got really drunk.

So now you know the people involved and you know why I was drunk.

Now I can tell you what happened last night.

I was drinking what I suspect was my seventh beer - I needed something to wash down the bottle of tequila I have had earlier- when non other than Sasuke and Sai walked inside the bar.

I would have been surprised if I had had any coherent thoughts left. Weren't they fighting like… four hours ago?

Sai saw me and walked over to sit by my side. Sasuke ignored me completely and went to talk to Sakura. I was looking at him for awhile before I turned to Sai. He was looking at Sasuke, too. He seemed confused, like something hadn't gone like he expected it.

I lit on a cigarette, asking, "What are you doing here?"

Sai turned to me, "I like it better when you go to my place and fuck me."

"What?"

"Every time you fight with Sasuke you come to me," Sai elaborated. "I think it's safer than coming here and risking Sirosis."

"And much more satisfying," I added, looking at Sasuke again, who while I was looking, looked right back at me and smirked maliciously before _kissing_ Sakura.

The cigarette in my hand fell to the floor. My eyes opened wide and I looked at Sai. He was just as surprised, he saw the same thing I did. I wasn't imagining it. He really kissed her!

I stood up really fast. Too fast; I stumbled and Sai looked at me with concern.

"It's also cheaper," I almost yelled then. People turned to look at me - Sasuke too and I look back at him as I offered my hand to Sai. "And there's no hangover."

I shifted my gaze to Sai, saying, "Take me to your place."

I knew I shouldn't have done that. Sasuke must have had a good reason not to like my relationship with Sai. He _said_ it's because he didn't want me getting hurt, but I knew it's more than that. He knew I wasn't in love with Sai, he knew we were just friends.

Come on, he must have known I was in love with him! He must have! It was so fucking obvious! He didn't want Sai hurting me, but what about him? How could he have done that? Why with _her_?

And she… that little fucking slut! She said she didn't love him anymore, she said he wasn't worth it, she said she loved Sai now! She said so many things, so many lies!

"_He's not that handsome__", "I bet he's small", "I wouldn't do him" _- she said but then he just as much as smiles at her and she drops to her knees with her mouth shaped like an "O".

Sai took my hand and led me to the exit.

Sasuke, who was standing near the door moved to block it, "What the fuck, Sai?" he asked.

"Move!" I demanded. Sasuke ignored me, still looking at Sai.

Everyone else at the bar was looking at us.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" Sai countered.

Confused I glanced at Sai.

"Sai, wha-"

"We came here together," Sai answered before I could finish, pointing at Sasuke and then at himself "To look for you, because he was worried about you." He pointed at me then at Sasuke and then back at me. After that he turned to Sasuke, "But you used me to fuck with him! How could you kiss her?" He pointed at himself then at me again and ultimately at Sakura.

Note to myself: Sai gets pointy when angry.

Sakura seemed happy. She probably thought they were fighting over her.

"Me?!" Sasuke's face turned red whit anger. "You are the one using him! He's in love with you and you're just using him as a fuck toy!"

People in the bar gasped and ooohed. Sakura's face fell.

"I'm not in love with him!" I said loosing my patience. "Fuck! I just want to fuck! I just want some human contact. And Sai accepts me! No one else is offering. No one else wants me! So I'm going home with him, it's that simple!"

I heard people say, "I do" all around me and it pissed me off.

Hearing Sasuke say it thought shocked me dead.

I could literally hear Sakura's jaw dropping to the floor. I could see Sai smile from the corner of my eye before he let go of my hand. I felt when Sasuke grabbed the abandoned hand. I couldn't move on my own I could barely remember how to breathe. I let Sasuke guide me out of the bar.

On the way out I heard people in the bar whistle and laugh. I also heard Sakura shriek a "WHAT!?" I probably would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't kissed Sasuke before.

I can't remember the ride home. I was standing at the bar's exit - and suddenly, I was leaning on Sasuke's door, with him kissing me.

I pushed him away to talk I meant to say 'wait' but I instead asked, "Why?"

"Better me than him." He answered.

"What?!" I pushed him further away. "That's your reason? That's why you - I thought- You know that I- I… You _bastard_!"

"You are drunk."

No seriously?! You intelligent, intelligent man! So wise of you to notice!

"No, I'm not!" I snapped, walking away.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him again. "I won't say I love you when you are drunk" He said suddenly.

Like there's something I could reply to that, I just looked at him taken aback. We were both silent for a moment. Then I said, "You won't say I love you but you would take advantage of me?"

What I really meant was, _I love you too_.

"What? No." He said not looking at me.

"I'm drunk, and you took me to your place and you were kissing me."

"You kissed me first."

"No, I didn't!" I don't actually remember that, but it seems it was true since he didn't reply.

I decided to give the love thing a try, "You love me?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"You were just jealous about me and Sai, right?"

He snorted but didn't deny it.

"I don't love him. I won't sleep with him anymore if you ask me not to." I said honestly.

He looked at me.

"Do you love me?" I asked again.

He was just looking at me.

"I love you." I always thought it would be harder when I finally said that.

He's eyes opened wide, his lips parted but he was still quiet.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I said but I didn't, I just kept looking at him in the eyes, like he's looking back into mine.

An eternity walked by. An elephant ridding and OVNI could have passed by and I wouldn't have noticed.

Finally, he kissed me.

And I kissed him back with all my might. Sasuke pushed me once more against the door, we kissed and nipped and bit at each other until I heard him groan lowly, I felt my stomach muscles clench at the sound and I pressed my hips closer to his. I could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against my own. It made me moan shamelessly.

Sasuke grounded me against the door again and again while I fumbled with the handle trying to get it open.

"It's locked." I said against his mouth.

"I don't care." He said breathlessly.

I broke the kiss and let my head hit the door behind me to clear it. Sasuke tried to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"The door." I said. I could see so much lust in his eyes, it made me pant.

Sasuke took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. As I was leaning on it, I stumbled inside backwards.

While Sasuke was closing the door I walked toward his bedroom, with my eyes closed. I knew the way by heart. I was taking off my clothes as I walked. I could hear him stumble and curse behind me; he was taking his clothe too. He reached for me once we were inside his room and put his arm around my then bare stomach. He caressed the tattoo on it with one hand, turning my face towards his with the other.

We kissed again. In my mind I predicted a powerful addiction to his lips to be born that night. I couldn't stop the moans and grunts to come out as he stroked every inch of skin available to him. He grinded against me again; that time, I could feel his fully formed erection on my lower back. The feeling made my knees weak and reminded me we had much more to do before that night was over.

I turned around to grab his face with both hands and kissed him senseless. I guided us toward the bed, never leaving his lips, and pushed him to the bed - following immediately after.

I grinded hard against his open legs that were starting to close around my back; he used his ankles as leverage and made me push harder. Our erections kept rubbing together through our boxers. My head felt light and warm.

Sasuke broke the precious contact of our lips and moved to lick my throat, then he started biting, sucking and kissing it while I panted puffs of hot air in his ear.

"Naruto," He said and I trusted harder. He was overwhelming and I, afraid I was loosing my mind, needed to slow down.

I pushed myself up and straddled his hips. I wanted to talk but I couldn't catch my breath. He pulled his boxers down wile he was looking at me and sighed deeply when his arousal touched the cold night air. I stepped out of the bed and took them all the way out. I pulled mine down as well with his dark eyes on me all the while.

He licked his lips, "Naruto." He repeated but this time it sounded more like a moan than a word and it made me lose it.

I climbed back up on the mattress and grabbed his hips; I pulled them up and hooked his knees on my shoulders, then took a moment to look at him, he was so, oh so beautiful it made my chest hurt. Taking a deep breath I leaned in and kissed the side of his legs while caressing his hips, then I kissed his hips and caressed his legs. Sasuke was panting, his eyes were closed, his hands where clenching the sheets.

I smirked before taking him in my mouth. I was determined to make him remember this.

I tasted him and it tasted like heaven. First the tip and then more, and then a little bit more, as much as I could. I retrieved and did it again, and again. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. I stroked his inner legs and played with his balls, then slowly I moved my hand lower. My finger caressed his puckered hole. His legs around me tensed and I stopped.

I looked up just in time to see the little bottle that hit me in the forehead. I was about to complain but then I saw what the bottle was. I smiled at him, trying to look apologetic.

He threw a condom that also hit me in the face. I left the condom beside me and I started to fumble with the lube. I coaxed my fingers with it and resumed my previous actions. I took him in my mouth again, I took him all the way in and I slipped one finger in.

He tensed for just a second before relaxing. I was impressed. I slipped a second finger in. He was really welcoming.

"Naruto, just fuck me already."

And impatient. I didn't want to make him wait any longer, I could wait myself and I knew he could take it. I had made him feel worse pains in our fights than a sore lower back. He wanted his. It was a good pain.

I tried to rearrange my position but Sasuke shifted us. Suddenly, I was on my back and Sasuke was on top of me. He grabbed the condom that was lying on the bed and opened it. With a concentrated expression on his face he slipped on me.

Once I was ready and safe I watched mesmerized as Sasuke pushed him self up. And then down.

On to my very erect erection.

I grabbed his hips to ease his way down. And just like magic I was inside him.

Inside Sasuke.

The man I loved.

The man who loved me.

I wanted to move. "Sasuke?"

But he moved first. He pushed himself up and then down slowly. I could see the displeasure in his face. I stroked him slowly with one hand and caressed his side with the other. His expression change so discomfort to pleasure rapidly. I was panting and my eyes couldn't focus. Slowly, Sasuke started to moved again; he was ridding me.

The pace was slow at first and the sensations overpowering. After a while he started to speed up and I started to trust up just as fast. He was close; I could see it in his face and so was I.

"Naruto," He said my name again, god! It felt so wonderful. I flipped us in a clumsy and rapid manner; it took us a while to reorganize but soon enough I was trusting against him, his legs once more wrapped around me, his arms around my neck, his face inches away from mine.

He moaned and said my name again this time louder than ever. I figured I had hit his prostate. I trusted harder into the same place, his moans and pants became more rapid and he started a mantra of my name. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

I put my weigh in one arm and with the other I started stroking him again. He came a few trusts latter and I came with him. I wanted to say his name but only a loud moan came out.

I kissed him once more, small quick kisses since both of us were still out of breath. Once I could breathe normally I pulled out of him and went to the bathroom. I cleaned my self and brought a wet towel for Sasuke.

I cleaned him as he looked at me lazily from the same position I had left him in. I threw the towel somewhere in the bathroom and came back to lay beside Sasuke in the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes." The sleeping man answered.

"I love you." I said.

"Yes," Was his bastardly reply. I glared at him long and hard enough for him to feel it even with his eyes closed.

He opened one eye to look at me, and then he closed it again and turned to his side facing the other way. Then he said, "I love you too"

Last night in Sasuke bed, I smiled.


End file.
